


Popsicles & Zambonis

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, ESPN Body Shoot, First Time, Getting Together, Jordie being a protective older brother and snarky as shit, M/M, Popsicles, make that a victory green butt plug, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: Brownie started laughing as Tyler continued, “He seemed to really like the popsicle pictures. I should just start sucking on one of those every time I’m around him.”By that point Brownie was flat-out cackling. “Oh my god, please do it!” he managed, gasping for air.“I mean, I’m kidding, but yeah, it’d be hilarious,” Tyler said.Brownie managed to contain his laughter, his voice turning intent. Tyler knew that tone; it was the one that usually appeared right before one of their Shenanigans To Remember happened.“Bro, I know you’re kidding, but. He’s gotta crack at some point. It sounds like he damn near broke over the photos. Deepthroat a couple popsicles in front of him and he’s as good as yours. He might even get on his knees for you.”Or, Tyler makes a plan (with Brownie's help) to get his man. And things go just about as well as you expect.





	Popsicles & Zambonis

**Author's Note:**

> How are there not more fics about Tyler's ridiculous naked photos from the Body Shoot?
> 
> All blame/thanks to [venvephe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe), [sadieb798](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798), and [betheproof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betheproof/pseuds/betheproof) for cheering me on, editing, and enabling me on this one.
> 
> For my exhibitionism square on the October 2k17 Bennguin Trope Bingo card.
> 
> NB: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, now is the time to hit the back button. (Tyler, that means you!)

Honestly, Tyler wasn’t sure how it started, but the impending Body Shoot for ESPN had been rattling around the back of his brain for a week - and it was giving him  _ ideas. _

It was all Brownie’s fault probably.

“The team are going to chirp you so hard when they see the photos, wifey,” Brownie said on their weekly Skype date a few days before the shoot.

The weekly call had become a routine not long after Tyler moved to Boston. Years and several moves later for both of them, they still stuck to their once-a-week chat, grinning like idiots at each other over video, laughing until their sides hurt.

Tyler shrugged a shoulder. “Whatevs, bro. At this point, I’m just trying to think of the most ridiculous photos to ask them to take. They said I can suggest a couple things and I want to make it  _ good _ .”

Brownie huffed out a laugh as Tyler set his iPad down to rummage in the freezer. “Of course you do. What do you have so far?”

“Uhh,” came Tyler’s voice from inside the freezer. Where the hell had he put those strawberries for his shakes? “Creative placement with my stick?”

“Which one?” snickered Brownie.

Tyler cracked his head against the top of the freezer, causing his best friend to burst out laughing. He pulled back, rubbing the back of his head.

“Fuck you, wifey,” he shot back, grinning.

“Nah, the four hour flight is too long, boo. ‘Sides, you’re all hung up on Jamie ‘Doe-Eyes’ Benn.”

Tyler gave up the search for the strawberries and settled for a popsicle instead. They had been an impulse buy at the last minute, something he’d wanted for a while and finally caved on tucking into a deep, dark corner of his freezer for emergencies only. Brownie making him crack his skull and then chirping him about his unrequited crush definitely qualified.

Tyler ripped open the package on a purple popsicle and started sucking on it. He knew it wasn’t  _ actually  _ grape-flavored, but it had been his favorite comfort food as a kid and he still had a weakness for them.

“Remind me why I love you, Brownie?” he said, dragging the popsicle in and out, enjoying the sharp, cold flavor bursting to life across his tongue.

“Uhh, Ty, I think - I think I might have an idea for the photoshoot,” came Brownie’s strangled reply as his hypnotized eyes tracked the movement of Tyler fellating the popsicle in and out of his mouth.

 

The Popsicle Saga, as Brownie called it, was supposed to end with the photoshoot. The director had burst into side-clutching laughter at the idea and then sent one of the ADs for a box of red, white, and blue Rocket Pops while they took the photos of Tyler on the ice. After the photos of him in skates - and nothing else - they moved to the bench, trying a few poses with the popsicles. Nothing seemed to be clicking as they tried more photos with the treat in the locker room and by the side of the rink.

“Take five,” Jenny, the director, called.

Tyler shrugged on a robe with one hand, still slurping obnoxiously on the Rocket Pop they’d been using. He slipped into his black and white sports sandals and went wandering through the bowels of the arena, letting his feet carry him aimlessly while he tapped out replies to a few emails on his phone and sent a few goofy selfies to Brownie. After a few minutes, he stopped to lean against a zamboni parked in the tunnel. Tyler contemplated taking a selfie and sending it to Jamie - because if he was going to remain clueless about Tyler’s gigantic crush, Tyler could at least torture him a little.

“Oh my god, that’s it!” Jenny cried, walking up to him, smile stretching wide.

“What is?” he asked, a little confused, finishing off the popsicle with a crunch.

Jenny waved one hand at the tall machine, and then at him sucking the last drops of juice off the stained popsicle stick.

“Oh,” Tyler said, blinking. And then he had a thought.  _ “Oh.” _

In the end, it was probably the most fun he had on the shoot. With his feet kicked up on the zamboni and a Canadian-colored beanie pulled over his curls, Tyler played up the sex appeal, mouthing at the fresh popsicle in his hand. It was worth being buck-naked in the freezing arena and sucking on a cold popsicle. Honestly, any time he got to let out his inner attention slut was a great time, Tyler thought happily. During a break, he checked his phone to see a text from Jamie.

_ How’s it going? Having fun? _

Tyler grinned. No way was he spoiling the pictures that would come out in the issue, but he could at least tease. He put his feet up on the wheel, crossing them at the ankle, making it look like he was just kicking back and relaxing. He snapped a photo that started mid-thigh and showed off the sharp definition of his leg muscles.

He dropped it into their conversation and added,  _ Just another day at the office, bro. _

It took a minute, but eventually Jamie responded.  _ That - was definitely not something I expected to see. _

Tyler cocked his head, studying the message. Huh. Did that mean Jamie expected a nude selfie? Because Tyler was not above showing off his washboard abs, especially to the man he wanted to screw against the nearest vertical surface. Or did it mean that Jamie wasn’t expecting a photo at all and was scarred? It wasn’t like muscular, hairy dude legs weren’t par for the course in the locker room.

Before he could study Jamie’s text further, Jenny called for them to start up the shoot again.

Tyler, mind still on Jamie, turned to the camera and flashed his best smirk, with all the come-hither, you-know-you-want-a-piece-of-this vibes he could muster. He quirked his lips up around the popsicle, eyes bright as he spread out on the seat of the zamboni. Tyler could just picture Jamie, stuttering and bright red, if he were there. The mental image was highly entertaining. He bit off the top portion of the popsicle, grinning like a maniac who had just netted a hat trick and knew he was getting laid as a result. The camera flashed once, twice, and Tyler’s grin widened.

 

After that, life returned to normal. Tyler slipped back into the routine of practice, game, time with Jamie and the dogs, repeat. The guys chirped him about the shoot at their next practice, but with no photos released yet, they didn’t have a lot to go on. The days blended together in a fast-paced blur of rinks, selfies with Marshall and Cash, and grilling on Jamie’s patio.

Until the day the Body Shoot dropped.

Tyler, to his good credit, did not groan when he walked into the locker room that day and saw his stall decorated with printouts of popsicles and more rubber ducks than should be possible to find in the state of Texas.

“Ayyy, zamboni boy!” Spezza called, cackling.

“Oooh, our favorite exhibitionist is here!” Daddy added, leaning into Spezza and laughing.

Tyler plastered on his best smirk and struck a pose, tossing his head back and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m a star, but I’ll take exhibitionist too, baby,” he shot back, grinning.

A crash sounded from the hallway and Tyler looked around to find Jamie blinking and shaking his head, where a pink mark was already forming.

“Yo, did you just walk into the doorframe, Chubbs?” Jordie asked, laughing.

Jamie shook his head once more and waved him off. “Shut up, Darth.”

He eyed Tyler’s stall and then looked at Tyler. “Did I miss something?”

“Oh my god,” Spezza wheezed, holding his sides. “He hasn’t seen the photos!”

A wicked grin that would have made the Grinch proud appeared on Tyler’s face. “Allow me,” he smirked, sidling up to Jamie and pulling out his phone.

“Of course you have them all saved on your phone already,” Jamie rolled his eyes, but there was a slight rasp to his voice.

Was Tyler imagining it or did he sound slightly turned on?

Tyler tapped through his phone and pulled up the folder that Jenny had sent over. He scrolled through, starting easy with the shots of him on the ice. Jamie’s breathing hitched once, then twice. The corner of Tyler’s mouth turned up at that. If he was going to die with this crush, he was taking Jamie with him.

He flicked through to the ones of him with the rubber duck - strategically placed, of course, for Maximum Effect.

A small whine sounded from the back of Jamie’s throat as he took in the details of the photo. Tyler was proud of that one, despite how ridiculous it was. With his nose scrunched up, one eye closed and one eyebrow quirked, he had the look of somehow being mischievous and stupidly hot, despite the oversized duck in his hands.

“I didn’t know they came that big,” Jamie managed, voice thick and eyes blown wide.

Tyler snickered and elbowed him, unable to help wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “That’s what they all say.”  
Jamie cast him a withering side-glare but didn’t respond.

Tyler, ever the tease, played up the innocent smile - and swiped to the zamboni photo.

Jamie stopped breathing.

He stared for a full thirty seconds, his eyes glued to the wide shot of Tyler sitting on the zamboni, popsicle in hand. As the seconds ticked on and Jamie seemed to be frozen, with no sign of ever moving - or breathing - again, Tyler swiped nervously to the gif of him eating the popsicle. The camera crew had captured a close-up of him biting off the red-and-white tip with a saucy grin, his whole posture screaming “let me blow you”.

_ “Shit,”  _ Jamie breathed softly, dragging in a ragged, hoarse gulp of air.

Tyler couldn’t help but giggle at that. It seemed as if he’d finally found a weak chain in the armor around Jamie’s calm exterior.

“That should be illegal,” Jamie murmured, taking the phone out of Tyler’s hands and zooming in on the photo just a bit more. His eyes tracked the way Tyler’s mouth closed around the popsicle, the way he pulled off grinning, and the bedroom eyes Tyler was giving to the camera.

“You okay there, Jamie?” Tyler asked, starting to go from entertained to genuinely worried for Jamie’s sanity.

That got Jamie to tear his gaze from Tyler’s phone. He looked up, glassy-eyed, and nodded.

“Yeah, uh, just - it’s really warm in here, isn’t it? I think, uh - I’m going to go talk to the coach on the ice.”

Jamie turned and nearly bolted out of the locker room. He walked straight into the doorframe again and Tyler heard the grunt as he ran into one of the pillars in the hallway.

The rest of practice was - interesting. Every time one of the guys produced a rubber duck (honestly, where all had they hidden those things between their pads?) and shot it toward Tyler, Jamie turned a distinctly red shade and skated into the glass, or the net, or one of the guys on the team. Tyler couldn’t help but notice every time.

 

Tyler called Brownie as soon as he was home from practice, letting the dogs bark happily at the sound of Brownie’s voice before wandering toward the kitchen.

“I think I broke Jamie,” he whined, securing his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he started putting together lunch.

“What happened?” Brownie sighed.

“He saw the photos.”  
Brownie, the bastard, had the nerve to laugh. “Bruh, if _I_ had a raging hard-on looking at those, there’s no way he was any less immune.”

“Yeah, but he - wait, you what?!”

He heard Brownie huff out a chuckle. “Old habits die hard, wifey. Seriously, if you and Chubbs ever decide to have a threesome, you know who to call.”

Tyler closed his eyes, breathing deep. The image of him and Jamie in bed, with Brownie beneath them, his dark hair wild, Jamie’s moans ringing in his ears - it was a great one, if he was being honest with himself. Not that it was going to happen any time soon. Tyler hadn’t even gotten Jamie to do more than walk into a couple of walls over his nude photo shoot; he doubted that a threesome with his long-time crush and best bro would happen in this century.

“You,” he groaned, “are a menace. Remind me why I fake-married you?”  
“Because I’m great at sex and will never pass up a chance to chirp you?”

Tyler let out the sigh of the long-suffering. “Love you too, babe.”

“So what happened?” Brownie asked as Tyler started chopping ingredients for a salad.

Tyler filled him in on Jamie’s reaction, having to pause every few minutes as Brownie continued to burst into fits of laughter. He was pretty sure Brownie was crying tears of joy by the time he’d finished.

“At least Jamie knows what it’s like for me when I see  _ him _ without a shirt on, or in a suit, or one of his stupid ripped collar shirts - ”

“No one’s got it as bad as you do, but he sounds close,” Brownie snickered.

“Maybe I should just slowly kill him. It’d be only fair after what he’s put me through the last couple seasons.” Brownie started laughing as Tyler continued, “He seemed to  _ really  _ like the popsicle pictures. I should just start sucking on one of those every time I’m around him.”

By that point Brownie was flat-out cackling.

“Oh my god, please do it!” he managed, gasping for air.

“I mean, I’m kidding, but yeah, it’d be hilarious,” Tyler said.

Brownie managed to contain his laughter, his voice turning intent. Tyler knew that tone; it was the one that usually appeared right before one of their Shenanigans To Remember happened.

“Bro, I know you’re kidding, but. He’s gotta crack at some point. It sounds like he damn near  _ broke  _ over the photos. Deepthroat a couple popsicles in front of him and he’s as good as yours. He might even get on his knees for you.”

Tyler dropped the avocado he’d been about to slice open.

“Oh my god,” he choked out, turning to look at his freezer - where the leftover popsicles from the photoshoot were still stashed. “Wifey, you are a  _ genius _ . Like, evil genius on Skull Island.”

He dug out the box in question and eyed it, a plan forming in his head.

“You think it’ll really work?” he asked, voice tentative.

Brownie didn’t even hesitate. “Absolutely,” he shot back. “You  _ really _ don’t want to know the amount of jerking off I did after the selfies you sent me from the shoot. I bet you a steak dinner says Jamie is in the same boat right now. Go get ‘em, Seggy.”

A grin spread across Tyler’s face. If their harebrained plan worked, he was going to get his man - above him, under him, against a wall. He would fellate all the popsicles in the world for that. And buy all the steaks in Texas for Brownie as a thank you.

 

The Plan To Get Tyler His Man (honestly, Brownie needed to be stopped), or simply  _ The Plan _ , went into effect two days later, after their next practice. Tyler stashed an opaque tupperware full of Rocket Pops in the freezer of their common room at the practice rink. He didn’t need to bother, apparently. A Rocket Pop magically appeared in his stall as soon as he was out of the shower.

“You looked like you were overheating, Seggy. Maybe sucking on one of those will cool you down?” Spezza all but giggled.

Tyler leapt on the opportunity. He ripped open the package and hummed happily.

“You know me, Spez, I love a good suck.”

With that, he popped the popsicle in his mouth and slurped greedily. He heard a choked groan and turned to see Jamie, flushed from the shower, clutching the towel at his waist. His eyes were the size of baseballs, pupils larger than Tyler had ever seen them. He looked like he’d swallowed his tongue - or would like to swallow something else.

Tyler smiled innocently at him.

“Hi, Chubbs. Good shower?”

Tyler slid the popsicle down a little deeper, opening his mouth more, lips stretching around the multicolored stripes.

“Uh,” Jamie started, frozen.

Taking that as a good sign, Tyler made a show of bobbing the popsicle in and out, letting out a breathy moan.

“Ow ow! Work it, Segs!” one of the team called, earning a chorus of laughter.

Jamie, to his good credit, did not have a heart attack. Instead, he turned to go back into the showers - and walked into yet another door.

Tyler couldn’t help the giggle at that, even if he felt bad about the way Jamie took an unsteady step back and grumbled. He just wanted to give Jamie a live reenactment of the shoot; it wasn’t totally his fault if Jamie’s brain directed him to the nearest door - was it?

 

The next day, they were chilling in the common room at the rink, playing games between rounds of media interviews for the upcoming homestand. Jamie seemed to have forgotten - or blocked - the popsicle event of the day before. They were sprawled on the couch with controllers in hand, swearing and pushing each other as they played Mario Kart.

“Hey, Ty, can you grab us some gatorades?” Jamie asked. “We should probably hydrate.”

Tyler groaned good-naturedly. “You just want me to get up and give you a break from kicking your ass.”

Jamie flashed him a shit-eating grin. “Not at all, Seggy. No idea why you’d think that.”

_ Two can play that game _ , Tyler thought. At this point, devil’s horns should be growing out of his hair.

He rummaged through the fridge for two blue gatorades. Making sure that Jamie was focused on the television, Tyler retrieved one of the Rocket Pops he’d stashed in the freezer. He managed to get it out of the crinkly packaging without too much noise, and then sauntered back to the couch.

As he tossed a bottle to Jamie, Tyler dropped onto the couch next to him, popsicle in his mouth.

Jamie started to thank him and stopped, eyes locked on the sight of the popsicle between Tyler’s lips.

“Uhhh,” he said, pupils going wide and dark.

Tyler lapped at the popsicle, dragging his tongue along the underside of it. He glanced at Jamie out of the corner of his eye, letting his lashes flutter low.

“What?” he asked innocently.

And then sucked down almost the whole length of the popsicle.

Jamie squirmed, his face heating as his eyes stayed riveted on Tyler’s mouth. Tyler let his head tip back into the couch, showing off the line of his throat as it worked around the popsicle. And, okay, he probably wasn’t going to look at a red, white, and blueRocket Pop the same way ever again - but hey, hopefully it was going to be worth it.

A small gasp drew his attention. He glanced at Jamie, only to find that he had slid down into the couch cushions and crossed his legs while looking  _ very _ turned on. Jamie’s nostrils had flared and his knuckles were white on the controller as he watched Tyler. His eyes were riveted, pupils blown wide - from arousal or terror, Tyler couldn’t quite tell. Tyler grinned, lips curving around the base of the popsicle. Jamie drew his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, hard enough to leave an imprint.

If it hadn’t been for Jordie walking in, Tyler was pretty sure Jamie had been ten seconds from his resolve snapping and jumping him then and there. As it was, Jamie leapt about six inches off the couch at the noise from the door and Tyler turned to see Jordie do a doubletake.

“Jesus, Seggy. I’m never unseeing that,” Jordie griped. He looked at his brother, who was flushed and looked downright  _ terrified _ . “Did you give him one of those damned pops, Chubbs?”

Jamie whined, eyes still wide, and shook his head. “No, I - uh - I need to go make an email.”

Tyler pulled the popsicle out of his mouth and was mouthing Jamie’s last words in confusion as the poor man bolted past his brother with a very awkward gait. Jordie leaned backward out of the door and waited until the sound of Jamie’s footsteps had receded. Satisfied, he moved toward Tyler, fierce look on his face.

“Break his heart and they will never find your body,” he growled, looming over Tyler.

Tyler gulped, trying to think of something to say. He hadn’t planned on Jordie putting two and two together so quickly.

“I - uh - ”

“Don’t,” Jordie started, lips twitching and betraying his smile. “Just treat him right when you two finally pull your heads out of your asses, eh?”

Thunderstruck, Tyler nodded.

Seeming satisfied, Jordie beamed and clapped Tyler on the shoulder. “Good talk, bruh.”

And with that, he left the common room.

Tyler looked back to the popsicle in his hand, slightly shocked. That had been - unexpected. He had been sure Jordie was going to throttle him then and there. As the older brother in his family, Tyler knew the protective streak ran wide and deep, but this was the first time he’d been on the receiving end of it.

Still slightly rattled, he pulled out his phone and called Brownie.

“Sup, wifey?”

“So, uh, Jordie gave us his blessing?”

“You’re shitting me.”

“No! And I think Benny is close to cracking?”  
Brownie laughed as Tyler filled him in. When Tyler mentioned deepthroating the popsicle, Brownie choked on the lunch he’d been eating. Tyler had a momentary flash of panic that he’d just killed his best bro until Brownie coughed and cleared his throat before managing, “Carry on, Seggy.” Tyler couldn’t help the fond warmth that crept through his chest over Brownie’s ridiculousness. After Tyler had finished filling him in, Brownie let out a thoughtful hum.

“Sounds like it’s time for Phase Victory Green,” Brownie said, sounding far,  _ far _ too gleeful.

Tyler scrubbed a hand over his face, laughing. He suddenly regretted the multi-phase plan he and Brownie had concocted during that initial phone call. “Jesus, Brownie. I think he might have a heart attack if we go that route. He looked like he was having an aneurysm just now. I don’t think he’ll survive that.”

“Just means you get to give him The Kiss of Life,” Brownie responded, letting out a chuckle. 

“Oh my god, you dick, stop with the code names,” Tyler said, laughing.

“Never!” came the delighted response.

 

Phase Victory Green - Tyler swore he was going to put a stop to Brownie someday - went live two days later, after their last practice of the week.

Tyler knew that when he looked back, at the end of his life, that there would be things he would regret, things he’d be proud of, and things he probably  _ should _ regret but was just too damn proud of (to regret). This - this was the latter. It took the cake in ridiculous I-can’t-believe-I’m-doing-this ideas. And yet, somehow, he was going to do it. If he and Jamie survived this, forget the fancy steak dinner - Tyler was buying Brownie a fucking _ Lamborghini _ .

Jamie, bless him, had asked Tyler to wait for him through a magazine interview so they could go to a late lunch after. Tyler pulled on a soft pair of sweats and decided to forego the shirt. As Brownie was wont to say, “Lead with your best assets, bruh.”

Tyler put his feet up in the common room for half an hour, flipping through various channels on the television. Despite making an effort to relax, Tyler couldn’t stop fidgeting. He played with his phone, fluffed the couch cushions, and sent a slew of increasingly silly selfies to Brownie. His skin felt prickly, too tight, reminding him of the first time he’d gone up for international duty, nerves on overdrive. His phone vibrated finally.

_ Almost done. 30mins max. Where you wanna meet? _

Grinning, Tyler stood and typed out his reply.

_ Zamboni tunnel. Darth said he lost his watch down there and I can’t find it. _

_ Seriously? My brother is an idiot ugh. _

Tyler couldn’t help the laugh as he headed for the locker room. He was glad he’d asked Jamie to give him the half hour heads-up; he needed the time to put his plan into action and get down to the tunnel in the belly of the practice facility.

Twenty-five minutes later, Tyler skittered into the common room and slid to a stop in front of the refrigerator. He rummaged through the freezer and extricated the last of the Rocket Pops. Pulling it out of its plastic, he turned and bolted back out the door. Tyler only put on the brakes when he reached the zamboni, slowing to a meandering walk and breathing deep.

_ I’m going in. Wish me luck, _ he sent to Brownie.

_ That’s what he said! _

_ Ass. You’re not helping. _

Brownie merely responded with a string of peach emojis. Tyler rolled his eyes but didn’t have time to type out a reply as the sound of footsteps coming down the hall met his ears.

“Ty?”

Running a nervous hand over his still bare abs, Tyler took one last deep breath. He bent over the running board of the zamboni, pretending to be looking for Jordie’s watch.

“Over here,” he called, wiggling his ass pointedly in Jamie’s direction.

A sharp intake of breath met his ears and he turned, grinning.

Jamie was doing his best impression of a statue, rooted to the ground, limbs frozen. His face was one of shock, eyes comically wide once more. The only sign of movement was his chest heaving. Jamie had changed into tight, worn jeans and one of his stupidly ripped collar shirts; Tyler felt his mouth water around the popsicle. He looked good enough to eat - and suddenly Tyler wanted nothing more than to toss the popsicle to the side and get his hands on his captain.

Tyler leaned back against the side of the zamboni, going for casual, putting the cut of his abs on display. He licked a stripe up the popsicle and grinned.

“You okay there, bud?”

That got Jamie to respond.

“No,” he choked out, feet moving finally. Jamie stalked toward Tyler, eyes stormy. “I. Have. Had. It. With. Those. Damn. Popsicles,” he bit out, coming to loom over Tyler.

Up close, Tyler could see the heat in Jamie’s gaze, the way they were laser-focused on Tyler’s eyes. Oh boy, he  _ may  _ have gotten himself into trouble here. Years of pining for Jamie bubbled to the surface and threatened to drown him. Apparently, Jamie wasn’t the only one he’d trolled with the popsicles. In all of the planning, the execution, and the laughter, Tyler had somehow let his crush for Jamie not just double in size but fucking  _ triple. _ The Plan To Get Tyler His Man was about to claim  _ two _ victims - and Tyler couldn’t have asked for more.

Jamie reached for the popsicle, pulling it out of Tyler’s hand and tossing it over his shoulder without once breaking the scorching gaze he’d leveled at Tyler. He placed his hands on either side of Tyler’s shoulders, pinning him against the large machine. Tyler felt his blood heat in response; he had always fantasized about Jamie pinning him down. The added contrast between the cool metal of the zamboni behind and the heat radiating off Jamie in front of him sent a shiver down Tyler’s spine.

Before Tyler could react, Jamie crushed his mouth to Tyler’s, the intensity knocking him breathless. He scrambled to stay upright under the force of Jamie’s desire, finally grabbing hold of Jamie’s broad shoulders and clinging to the life-preserver-turned-cause-of-death that was Jamie’s body. One of Jamie’s hands found their way into Tyler’s soft curls, wrapping around the strands and tugging. Tyler swore at the sensation; he’d always been a fan of hair-pulling, but when Jamie was doing it? Sweet god of hockey, it set every brain cell on fire. Desperate for a deeper taste of Jamie’s tongue, Tyler let his head tip back into Jamie’s hand, opening his mouth for him.

A guttural moan sounded low in Jamie’s throat as he thrust his tongue into Tyler’s mouth. He licked deep, chasing the taste of cold sugar. Tyler arched up against Jamie, grinding against the very obvious erection straining against Jamie’s jeans. Letting go of his shoulders, Tyler started scrabbling at Jamie’s belt, trying to get his pants open, desperate to get his hands on bare skin.

Jamie pulled back at that, breathing like he’d just made a breakaway down the length of the ice. His eyes were wild, lightning sparking in the brown depths, and his hair was falling forward into his face.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I should have asked, I just - couldn’t take it anymore,” he heaved.

It took Tyler a few tries to remember how speaking worked, but he finally got there. “Don’t be. This is what I  _ wanted _ . All it took was a popsicle - or three.”

Jamie’s eyes narrowed and he growled, “Do you know how many times I’ve jerked off to those photos? Fuck you and those popsicles.”

Tyler beamed. “That’s the idea, babe.”

At that, Jamie blinked. He watched as Tyler pulled a condom and small bottle of lube out of one pocket of his sweats. And then he swore a streak more blue than the lines on the ice.

_ “Tyler,” _ he exhaled, gaze wrecked, cheeks flushed pink.

There wasn’t a chance to respond; Jamie yanked his shirt over his head and then grabbed Tyler, manhandling him close, kissing him until his head was spinning, dizzy with want. When Tyler ground up against Jamie once more, the taller man groaned and palmed Tyler through his sweats.

“These are coming off. Now.”

As Jamie hooked a hand in the waistband, Tyler smirked. He leaned back, panting, as Jamie slowly pulled them down, eyes rooted to Tyler’s cock the entire time. Jamie didn’t stop until the sweats were around Tyler’s ankles, and he drew in one shattered breath at the sight of Tyler’s naked cock, the head glistening, the shadows of the tunnel catching on the hard cut of his hips.

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

Tyler preened, running a hand down his abs. “Thanks, babe. But I have a surprise for you.”

Jamie licked his lips. “Not - not sure I can take a surprise, Ty. This is - pretty fucking fantastic already.”

Without further ado, Tyler flipped around. He arched his back and pushed his ass back against Jamie. A choked moan sounded from behind him as Jamie reached out to run a hand over Tyler’s ass. His hands stilled after a moment though and a startled noise came from Jamie.

“What - ” Jamie began, gently pulling Tyler’s cheeks apart.

Tyler pushed his ass further out, letting Jamie get a view of the victory green plug firmly nestled there.

“Surprise,” Tyler murmured, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. He’d been looking forward to this moment since he’d taken the time to work it into himself earlier. The entire time he’d prepped himself, Tyler had imagined the look on Jamie’s face, the way his jaw would drop open, the way he might lick his lips. The actual reaction was even better than he’d hoped for.

All the color drained out of Jamie’s face - and straight to his dick. The bulge in his jeans was even larger now, making the hair all over Tyler’s body stand on end. When Jamie dropped to his knees though, Tyler nearly forgot how to breathe.

And then Jamie was pulling the plug out - and pushing it back in. Tyler moaned, his hips moving of their own accord. He felt the touch of Jamie’s lips on the curve of his ass, kissing and sucking the skin there. Tyler whimpered at the loss when Jamie pulled the plug all the way out. Before he could catch his breath, Jamie pulled his cheeks further apart and thrust his tongue into Tyler’s lube-slicked hole.

Tyler couldn’t help the cry of shock that escaped his lips and he ground back against Jamie, desperate for more. Jamie responded eagerly, tongue working deep, laving in and out, spreading the lube everywhere.

“Best - idea -  _ ever _ ,” Tyler gasped, holding onto the running board of the zamboni for dear life, his breath creating a fog on the metal in front of him.

Jamie pulled back at that and let his head drop against one cheek, breathing hard.

“How - how do you want me?” Tyler asked between pants. When he didn’t get an immediate reply, he looked over his shoulder to see Jamie contemplating him from where he was still nearly face-first in Tyler’s ass. Jamie’s gaze took in the zamboni in front of them and then he grinned.

Jamie stood and pulled Tyler back from the machine before he hopped up into the driver’s seat. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down off his hips, wrapping one hand around his cock. God, did that make for a great picture - Jamie with one hand lazily stroking his erection, the head already wet with precome, a lust-filled expression aimed in Tyler’s direction.

“Like this,” Jamie murmured, never looking away from him.

Tyler didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed the condom and lube and scrambled up to straddle Jamie’s lap. Jamie pulled the supplies out of his hand and wasted no time in rolling the condom down the length of his erection and then coating it in lube. Never once did he take his eyes off Tyler.

To his good credit, Tyler didn’t come - barely. As much as he’d hoped Phase Victory Green would end in something like this, he hadn’t been prepared for the fucking  _ enthusiastic _ way Jamie had responded.

“C’mere,” Jamie finally said, running a hand down Tyler’s arm.

Tyler was sure that lightning was racing through his veins from Jamie’s touch. He balanced himself on Jamie’s shoulders while lining himself up over Jamie’s cock and inhaled deep at the sudden exhilaration that this was  _ finally _ happening.

Jamie’s hands came to rest under him, holding him up. He stopped Tyler from sliding down and looked into his eyes once more.

“Wanted this for so long. Before the photos.” Jamie’s eyes were clear, if a little dilated. “We do this, there’s no going back. It’s all or nothing. I can’t do a one-time thing.”

The breath rushed out of Tyler’s lungs in one go, punched out by Jamie’s words. He’d dreamt for  _ years _ about being with Jamie: waking up to lazy mornings in bed in the off-season, cuddling up together at night while on the road, growing old together with the dogs and hockey. He’d hoped that if this happened, maybe he could convince Jamie to give him a chance, to prove that they had a future together. Never once, in all that daydreaming, had he realized that maybe, just maybe, Jamie felt the same way. And now, it was finally happening. Fuck  _ yes. _

Tyler’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he tried to corral his brain into some semblance of a coherent response.

“Jamie, I think - no, I  _ know _ I’ve loved you longer than I’d like to admit. It was never going to be a one-time thing for me,” he swallowed, throat tightening even as he smiled. “You and me to the end, babe.”

The brightest smile Tyler had ever seen spread across Jamie’s face. He yanked Tyler to him, their lips colliding. Jamie pressed enthusiastic kisses to Tyler’s mouth, jaw, and neck. While sucking what would be an epic hickey into the join of Tyler’s shoulder, he relaxed his grip so that Tyler could lower himself onto Jamie’s dick. Tyler matched his eagerness, wriggling down and squirming at the tight feeling of Jamie filling him once he’d bottomed out. His head spun for a moment as he paused, trying to remember how lungs were supposed to work. Jamie filling him to the breaking point was like coming home from a long roadie, the first time he used a new stick and buried one in the back of the net, and a thousand other feelings of yes, yes,  _ yes _ , this is so  _ right _ . 

Jamie’s head fell back as he let out a shaky breath. His nails raked down Tyler’s sides, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

“Fuuuuuck,” Jamie drew out, hips twitching beneath Tyler.

Letting his head drop to Jamie’s shoulder, Tyler sucked in a ragged gasp. “God  _ damn _ , you feel so good, Benny.”

“Can - can I move? Please, oh god,” was all Jamie could manage as he pulled his head up and looked at Tyler.

“Ride ‘em, cowboy,” Tyler grinned before sinking his teeth into the meat of Jamie’s shoulder.

Jamie let out a low moan as his hips bucked up, pushing deeper into him. Planting his hands on Jamie’s shoulders, Tyler leaned closer, opening himself up for a better angle. He ground up and down, riding Jamie hard, gliding up and then slamming back down, drawing grunts of pleasure from both of them. Jamie’s fingers kneaded the muscle of Tyler’s ass as they continued to move, their warm breaths and low moans filling the heated air around them.

Tyler leaned back, fingers digging deep into Jamie’s frame, using his legs to propel him up off his Jamie’s dick and back down. There was an audible slap against Jamie’s thick hips every time he did so; Tyler’s eyes fluttered closed from the overload of sensations pummeling his body. Every nerve ending was on fire, burning with each movement of Jamie beneath him and all around him. Tyler was sure they were causing literal sparks to form in the air from the friction between them. If he could choose a way to go, Tyler wanted it to be like this: wrapped up in the feeling of Jamie, his lips on his neck, fingers pulling his cheeks further apart. The lightning that had been coursing through his bloodstream was colliding and growing into a storm that threatened to break, drowning both of them.

As he arched his back, Jamie thrust up and brushed against Tyler’s prostate. Tyler let out a shout, the sparks in his body flashing and mounting. He let go of Jamie’s shoulder to grab his own cock, pulling a ragged breath in and willing himself not to come.

Jamie slowed, running a hand down Tyler’s chest. “Babe, you okay?”

“Yeah, just - don’t want to come yet,” Tyler panted, flashing him a wrecked smile.

Jamie, the little shit, wrapped one hand around Tyler’s erection and slowly thrust up again, pegging Tyler’s prostate once more.

“You mean like this?” he asked, smirk playing at the edges of his smile.

“You - bastard,” Tyler grunted, brain short-circuiting. He wrapped one hand through Jamie’s hair, tugging hard. The moan of approval was unexpected and Tyler did it again, pulling the same response from Jamie. He grinned.

“We’re - even,” he breathed.

Jamie didn’t even respond, he just bucked up, burying himself deep in Tyler. One hand still in Jamie’s hair and the other leaving bruises on his shoulder, Tyler rode Jamie, savoring the snap of Jamie’s hips grinding up into him. With each brush against his prostate, Tyler felt the dance of energy in his body begin to narrow down to a pinpoint, all the blood rushing south.

_ “Jamie,” _ he cried, desperate.

“Right - behind you,” Jamie groaned, tipping forward to capture Tyler’s swollen lips in a searing kiss.

Tyler curled around Jamie, trying to plaster himself to the burning heat of Jamie’s body. He slipped his tongue into Jamie’s mouth, savoring the scratch of Jamie’s stubble against his own beard. Jamie’s movements grew faster, more frantic as they both chased the building orgasm. Tyler broke the kiss, dropping his forehead to Jamie’s and trying to catch a breath.

Jamie moaned Tyler’s name, hips snapping up into him once more.

And Tyler was soaring, orgasm screaming through him and wiping out every sensation, every thought, every emotion save the warm bliss of hearing Jamie cry out Tyler’s name as he came. His vision collapsed into a tunnel, zeroed in on the pure ecstasy on Jamie’s features, slack after his own orgasm. Colors danced at the peripheral as oxygen rushed back into his lungs, burning all the way down. Every inch of his body was loose and warm, the lightning storm in his blood finally sated.

Jamie, somehow more coordinated than Tyler, managed to gently pull Tyler up off his dick. Tyler whimpered at the loss, loathe to let go so soon.

“Shh,” Jamie hummed as he guided Tyler to collapse against his chest, arms tight around him. “Right here. I got you.”

Tyler nuzzled into the warm spot just under Jamie’s jaw and let out a contented sigh.

“I owe Brownie a Lamborghini.”  
Jamie laughed at that. “How is that relevant?”

“Asked him for help on how to get you to break. Phase Victory Green was his idea.”  
“ _Phase Victory Green_ ,” Jamie managed before a laugh escaped. “Of course he called it that. Forget it, Ty, you’re not buying him the car - _I_ am.”

Tyler giggled, curling more into Jamie’s warm embrace.

“So glad we did this.”

“Mmm, me too,” Jamie murmured, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s sweaty curls. “Should move soon though.”  
Tyler whined. “Don’t wanna. Wanna stay like this. I’ve waited so long.”  
That made Jamie sigh. “Since the day I _met_ you, Ty. I waited a long time, too. Let’s go home; we can do this all again there.”

“Home,” Tyler managed, feeling his heart squeeze once and release, joy sliding through his veins. “Like the sound of that.”

“You’re such a softie,” Jamie huffed, rubbing a hand down his back. “C’mon, let’s go, lazy bones.”

It took some work, but Tyler finally remembered how to move his limbs as he climbed down from the zamboni on wobbly legs  - with Jamie’s help. Jamie used his boxers to wipe them both down before stuffing them down to the bottom of a nearby trashcan.

He squinted at Tyler as he pulled his jeans on. “You know how much I hate going commando.”

Tyler beamed as he shimmied back into his sweats. “You mean how much you love me?”

A goofy, loose smile appeared on Jamie’s face. He leaned forward, cupping Tyler’s jaw with one hand, and kissed him softly.

“Yeah,” he sighed, pulling back, “yeah, I do.”

Tyler bit his lip, afraid his smile was going to break his face. He turned to find his plug and the lube. The zamboni itself had  _ definitely  _ seen better days - there were some things, it seems, it simply wasn’t built for. He let out a giggle, taking in the thoroughly messed-up state of the chair.

Jamie followed his gaze and groaned, turning cherry red.

“Oh god,” he said, tugging at his hair while looking slightly horrified. “What have we done?”

“A wonderful, wonderful thing, babe. Don’t worry about it.” He pocketed both the toy and lube, tossing the condom wrapper in the trash. Tyler spotted the forgotten popsicle - now melted - out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

“See? Good as new. You would never know what happened.”

“Yeah, but I  _ will _ ,” Jamie moaned, expression scarred and eyes wide, lips betraying him with a smile. “Every time I see that thing, I’ll remember - ”

“You fucking me senseless?” Tyler supplied helpfully.

At that, Jamie let out a whine. “Yeah, pretty much.”  
“God, you’re so adorable when you’re at Peak Canadian Politeness,” Tyler sighed, tangling one hand with Jamie’s. He leaned over and pulled Jamie into a soft kiss, bumping noses with him.

“Let’s go home,” he breathed against Jamie’s lips. “And do it all again. I’ve still got a few Rocket Pops in the freezer.”

Jamie grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell and fangirl with me at my [Tumblr](http://buuuckyyy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
